Objectives of the project are to examine the extent to which unique sequences in the mammalian genome are transcribed in various cell types and anatomical areas of the brain. The primary methodology used is nucleic acid hybridization. The complexity of total nuclear RNA is being compared with the diversty of poly-A-RNA and polysome derived mRNA.